Of Dulcets and Primers
by SkittleSKS
Summary: A casual stroll through the roles and relationships in Ororo's life. Ororo and Remy go on their picnic, and Ororo learns how to deal with a cheeky monkey.
1. Pupil

AN:  This is going to be a casual walk through some of the facets of Ororo's life/roles.  The new student, I promise, won't be a Mary Sue.  She's just needed to better play with the teaching role she has.   

Oh, and if people can't play the guitar because OMG IT SAYS SO IN THE ANNUAL #541875, I don't care.   They can learn.

______________________

Pausing, Ororo smiled as she heard the faint strains of a guitar wafting down the hall and echoing off the cherry wood panels.  Turning to her left, she altered her original intent of getting a drink of lemonade to one of investigating the music.  As she stretched her arms out behind her, she mused that investigating would not be the right term.  After all, she already knew that only one person could be picking at the guitar to a Wallflowers song.  

Bare feet padding along, Storm hummed along to the carefully selected notes.  She always had enjoyed music, and that's why she had started these guitar lessons.  A stringed instrument was much easier to learn in her mind than a wind instrument.  And, there was always the saliva factor to consider.  She had better things to do with her time than sitting down and cleaning old spittle out of an instrument.  

Once she reached the recreational room, Ororo placed her hand lightly on the doorframe, and leaned her body in. With a small smile, she interrupted the music.  "One Headlight.  Very appropriate, given some of your less flattering nicknames."

Scott looked up from his guitar and smiled.  "Yeah, I always did appreciate a bit of dry irony."  Ororo stepped fully into the room and took a seat on the cedar chest next to Scott.  "Here to have another lesson, or just to help me jam?"  

Reaching behind the chest, Ororo pulled out a light colored acoustic guitar.  "I believe I would sorely test your patience today, Scott.  I feel strumming is the best you can hope for."  She situated the guitar astride her lap, and strummed a few chords, strands of her hair falling down over a shoulder.  "You in another Dylan phase?"

Scott began twisting the knobs at the top of the guitar while testing the sound.  "Nah."  He frowned at the echo, and twisted the topmost knob a bit more.  "Just a long, flowing song."  He began to pick out a certain tune, and Ororo began to follow along, casually strumming in harmony to Scott's precise picking.  While Scott had been teaching her well, she was nowhere near his level of ability, and had to settle for following a tune.  

"I believe Jean, Logan, and Kitty have returned from their mission."  She hit a sour note, and scrunched up her face.  

"That's good."  Scott switched over to another song, Ororo easily following.  All the time they had trained together on the guitar allowed Ororo to track his lead easily, but not with anyone else.  "I wonder how this new girl's going to turn out.  It'll be odd, though, to have someone with her abilities around."  Smiling, Scott deadpanned, "At least she won't "accidentally" knock the power out when it's her turn in the Danger Room session with Rogue."  

Ororo playfully smacked a laughing Scott on the arm.  "It was purely unintentional," she countered.  "A side product of a nightmare."

"Right," Scott drug out.  "And your not so subtle attempt to trade off with Logan the night before was just another side product?"

Ororo glanced away, a hint of a smirk creeping its way onto her lips.  "It is hardly my fault that Rogue is very irritable in the mornings." 

"And a lightning bolt is the best solution?"

"Well, a simple snow day does not work when we do not have to leave the grounds to train."

Scott laughed, Ororo smiling along with him.  Shifting songs once again, the two leaders sat and calmly played a tune for a moment, the only sound being the harmonizing strings.  After a bit, Scott's rich tenor came out, relatively softly.  "On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair…" Scott continued as Ororo reflected back. It had surprised Ororo the first time she had heard Scott sing that he could do so surprisingly well.  A baritone while giving orders, Storm had expected that his voice would be too biting and sharp to flow through notes.  But, he had pleasantly shocked her a while back when she stumbled upon him singing along to the radio.

…"Welcome to the Hotel California.  Such a lovely place…"  

"I should have known I'd catch the two of you in here, tinkering with your music."  The flash of red hair preceded Jean as she fluidly stepped into the room.  "I leave for two days, and you revert to having teenage dreams of rock-god stardom."  Jean flopped down heavily into the overstuffed maroon chair across from Scott and Ororo.  "Of course, I'd leave you in a heartbeat for Dave Matthews."

"Really?"  Scott quirked an eyebrow over his glasses as he continued to play.  "It's alright, dear.  We all know you're stuck with me."  

"I feel sorry for her," Ororo broke in.

"And the second two females are in a room with one male, the topic will turn to male-bashing.  I know that must be written in some secret book us guys aren't meant to ever see," Scott snorted.  "Maybe us guys should start a book, too."  

"You already have one," Jean chimed in.  "It's called Playboy.  I mean, we _all_ know that guys only read it for the articles, right?"  Ororo and Jean snickered at Scott's playful growl of frustration.  

"How'd your mission go?" Scott asked, suddenly taking on his leader tone.

"Fine," Jean sighed.  "A bit tiring, though.  She was hard to track down.  She's up with the Professor now."  Sighing, Jean snuggled back into the softness and velvet of the chair, her oversized shirt wrapping around her slim body.  

"Mmm."  Scott changed songs again, and Ororo gave a small smile as she quickly picked up on the song he was now playing.  "You've got your ball, you've got your chain, tied to me tight…"  Dave Matthews.  Figures.  Jean smiled, and shook her head at her husband's goofy attempts at showing his love.  Although, he did have a nice voice…

"Ya know, there's just something 'bout someone who can play the guitar."  The occupants of the room glanced up to see Logan sporting his usual wolfish grin.  It was obvious that he had just emerged from the shower moments before, as his hair was still matted down from the water.  

"Gee, Scott," Jean chuckled, "I think you've got an admirer."

Logan's face grew hard, and he shot a withering glare at Jean, who just laughed it off.  Ororo joined in, nodding with her head towards the other side of Scott.  "I believe that there is still room for you.  You could be his backup singer."  Both Jean and Ororo began to break down into fits of giggles as Logan wrinkled up his forehead in displeasure.  

Scott opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Logan growled warningly.  "If anything other than the next line of that song is coming out your mouth, I'm gonna kill you."

Jean rolled her eyes.  "Sit down, Logan.  Even Scott can take a joke better than you."  

"Thanks for the backhanded compliment, Jean," Scott sarcastically said.

"No problem, dear."  

Scott and Ororo continued playing "Crash" as both Jean and Logan relaxed into their respective chairs.  Their mission had been tiring and mentally draining, but they had come out successful.  

"Logan?"  Ororo questioned.

"Yeah, darlin'?" he mumbled back, partially asleep.

"How did you finally manage to track her down?"  

Logan shifted in his chair to keep himself awake a bit longer.  "She got a bit nervous, couldn't control what was blanked anymore.  She's got nothing offensive power-wise, so it was easy to finally corner her and tell her that we ain't gonna hurt her."

Jean suddenly sat forward, eyes tracking up and to the left before closing.  Everyone went on edge for a moment before the telepath smiled.  "Guys, I think the Professor wants you to meet our new student."        


	2. Girlfriend

AN:  OK, I'm making this just a bit AU.  A tiny bit.  Just a tweak for humor's sake.  And credit goes to ninamonkey for a certain section of this.  She knows what. ;)

Shuffling out of the recreational room, Ororo glanced down at her bare feet and gave a small half-frown.  It really was time to repolish her toenails, but the light lilac would have to suffice for now.  Crossing her arms over herself, she idly wondered about everything ranging from the new girl and her powers all the way to if Jean could get a job in an advertising firm.  After all, she could plant lots of subliminal messages in without much trouble.  

The group came to the end of the hallway, and piled into the elevator.  Scott leaned against the back, lazily crossing one foot over the other.  Logan, never one to let anything slip by, mirrored Scott's pose while resting his shoulder against the front wall.  Jean rolled her eyes at the display.  "Could the two of you quit posing for each other?  This is not the OK Corral, and neither of you are Wyatt Earp."  Admonished, Scott leaned forward and stood directly upright, uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to the side.  Smirking, Logan briefly raised a single eyebrow to signal his "victory."  

A gentle stop, and the doors slid open.  The girls exited first, Jean still irritated at the constant display of Alpha-male posturing.  "So, Ororo, since the guys are too busy playing 'mine is bigger,' do you want to go to the movies tonight?  Evidently, Scott wants to ignore our date."

Logan's ears perked up at the frustration at Scott evident in Jean's tone.  "What, so that means that you and Ororo are gonna go on a date?"  He smiled, baring a single canine in a lopsided suggestive grin.  "I'd pay to see that goodnight kiss."  

"Logan!" Jean snapped, and then turned back to Ororo.  "So, how about it?"

A faint blush started its slow crawl over Ororo's cheeks.  "I have plans tonight."  

"Plans?  Really?"  Jean perked up at the possibility of gossip.  "With who?  Ororo, are you going on a date?"  

Ororo turned away from Jean's dancing green eyes, attempting to bury her burning face into her oversized cream sweater.  "I believe we are at the Professor's office now."  

Eyes narrowed, but still shining in good humor, Jean reminded Ororo, "We talk about this later."  Scott, the natural leader, reached forward first and opened the mahogany door to the Professor's office.  Gambit and Rogue were already seated on the loveseat, and a girl was curled up in a chair facing the desk.  She looked nervous, ready to bolt at any given moment.

The Professor smiled as his other pupils arrived, and beckoned for them to sit on the couch on the far wall.  Logan, ever standoffish, perched himself on the arm of the couch as the rest sat on the cushioned center.  "My X-Men, this is Taina.  She will be here to learn to control her gifts, just as you did."

Everyone took his or her turn greeting the small-built, dirty dishwater blonde.  No more than fifteen, she managed a small smile for each person, and a slightly larger one for Jean, who she recognized from before.  She also recognized Logan, but still feared him, so she drew herself up into a tighter ball when he acknowledged her.  "Taina's powers," the Professor began, "have no destructive power, but they can be a tad difficult to control."  

Gambit rose, and strode over to Tania, and gently took her hand.  "An' such a pretty thing, too."  Blushing, Tania shrunk back, and squirmed a bit under the attention.  Remy lightly kissed her hand as Rogue smiled on.  She held no envy, if it made the new girl feel better, it didn't bother Rogue one bit.  "Maybe we know each other better later?"  

Tania blushed even further, and suddenly disappeared.  Gambit jumped back in shock.  "What'd I do?"  

The Professor chuckled as Scott, Ororo, and Rogue stared at the seemingly empty chair.  "That would be Taina's gift, Mr. Lebeau."  A flicker, and Tania came back into view, blushing even further now.  "She has the ability to make herself invisible to any of the five senses, or telepathy.  As you can see, she hasn't mastered control yet.  It is still involuntary to a large extent."  

Remy let out a large exhalation, relieved.  "Don't scare me like that again, _petite._  It not nice."  

"Where is Katherine?" Ororo inquired.  

"Kitty had to take a quick trip to London, Ororo.  She will return within a few weeks.  Now, if Rogue could please assist Taina to her room, I will speak with you all later.  I must make some preparations for our new guest."  

Rogue carefully slipped an arm around the young girl's shoulders, leading her out first.  Everyone else followed suit, filing out amongst the chatter.  "I see why they asked both Jean and yourself to find the girl, Logan.  Between the two of you, you can access all six senses."  

Logan nodded, and was about to reply when Jean stepped in.  "So, 'Ro, about that date…"

"I believe I was speaking to Logan, Jean."

Jean smiled.  "And now you're not."  Her eyes narrowed in both a subtle hint and an aggressive display.  "Right, Logan?" she tightly bit out.

"Yup.  I wouldn't mind hearing this myself."

Even Scott, who usually discouraged gossip, leaned in with interest.  It had been a while since Storm had gone out for more than a toilet paper run, so he was more than a bit curious.

"Et tu, Summers?" Ororo frowned.

Scott stood up straight, and loftily replied, "As team leader, I believe it is my duty to know where my teammates are, and who they are with, lest they are in danger or compromising security.  And besides," he grinned, "Jean's nose for gossip is rubbing off on me."  

"Hey!"  Jean backhanded Scott across the arm.  

"What?"  Scott rubbed his sore arm.

"I am not gossipy!"  

Sensing her chance to escape, Ororo began sneaking off to her room, hoping to flee unnoticed. "Uh, guys?"  Logan pointed.  "She's getting away."

Ororo began to sprint off, but all those years of battle honed Jean's telekinesis to a point where a running best friend was cake.  So, Ororo now floated back, suspended in a pink bubble that lazily drifted back.  "You are one fried lupine, Logan," Ororo threatened.  

Logan shrugged.  "Worth it."  

Ororo pouted.  "Fine, Jean.  I shall tell you, and only you now.  He is coming to the mansion to pick me up, so the rest of you busybodies can assess him at that point."

A drop of Jean's hand, and Storm was free.  The redhead then shooed off Scott and Logan, promising to make it up to them somehow.  "Now, 'Ro.  Talk."  

"Alright."  Ororo began walking toward the stairway leading to her attic loft.  "His name is Davis.  I happened upon him as he was exiting a surf shop.  He opened the door directly into my face, and sent my purchases flying."

"Sounds like a setup to me," Jean added.

Holding on to the wooden stair rail, Ororo began to climb as Jean ascended alongside.  "Right.  However, he was so clumsy in his efforts to simultaneously apologize, pick up my packages, and get my number that it was almost endearing."

Exiting the stairwell, the two arrived at the attic and entered Ororo's vast room.  Jean sat down on a dark wicker chair as Ororo began to brush her hair in the vanity mirror.  "What does he look like?  Cute, I hope?"

"Well," Storm paused.  "He is tall, blonde, and tan.  Does that work?" she asked hopefully.

Jean laughed.  "Why Storm!  I didn't know you were into that beach bum look.  You should have told me!" Jean mock admonished.  

Rolling her eyes, Ororo glanced over her shoulder.  "I am not, Jean.  He was just adorable in that teenage klutz manner, though."

"Teenage?  Are we robbing the cradle now, dear?"

"No!"

"Then how old is he?"

"I…do not know," Ororo shamefully admitted.

"Fine, fine.  I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."  Jean stood up, and began shuffling through Ororo's makeup drawer.  "But let's make him piss his diaper anyway, shall we?"  Jean smiled a wicked, infectious smile.

"Alright.  Just as long as it is not butt floss, I will be happy."

_____________________

Later that evening, Gambit and Logan were hanging out by the kitchen table, waiting for Ororo's date to arrive.  Remy had finally managed to corner Ororo, and she told him about Davis, also.  So, here he was, diddling around with a solitaire game as Logan swigged some beer.  

Remy's head snapped up as he heard footsteps descending the stairs.  After all, he wasn't about to let his Stormy go out in something indecent, like short sleeves.  Nope, his Stormy should be covered up for some guy.  Like in a parka.  Seeing that it was only Jean, Remy slowly exhaled his breath through his nose.  How long can it take a girl to get ready?  

Jean clapped her hands.  "You guys ready to see our Storm?"  

Logan shrugged his shoulders, and Remy muttered, "Ready with the parka when you are."

"Good.  'Ro, come down now!"

Remy braced for the worst.  Usually, whenever the girls played "makeover," it resulted in some style of dress and makeup that was best left behind on a hotel room floor.  Like hell he was letting Stormy go out like that.  But, when he caught a glimpse of her, it was from the side, and he was impressed.  Her hair was left down, and she was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, with a long black skirt.  "You look nice, Stormy."

"Thank you, and do not call me that."  Logan nodded in appreciation, but almost fell out of his chair when Ororo turned to walk away.  Her modest-looking shirt dipped down low enough in front to expose a lot of cleavage, and there was a slit up that skirt that ended mid-thigh.  

Remy noticed, also, and hopped out of his seat.  "You need to put a jacket on, _padnat._"

Arching an eyebrow, Ororo replied, "It is not as if I will get cold, Remy."

"Yeah, but he might get too hot," Logan countered.  

The doorbell rang, and the kitchen assembly heard Scott call out that he got it.  Jean shooed Ororo back upstairs, saying that Davis needed to wait a bit, it was only proper.  Ororo rolled her eyes, but conceded anyway.  

As Storm went back upstairs, Jean went out to the foyer to meet Ororo's date as Remy and Logan peered around the corner.  

"Dat's Davis?" Remy questioned, a note of disbelief evident.  "You could crush him under your shoe, Wolverine."

Logan snorted, and pretended to look at the bottom of his shoe.  "What's this gunk I've got on my boot, Gumbo?"

"Look like Davis, _homme._"

Seeing the blond boy nod at Scott and start moving toward the kitchen, Logan and Remy scrambled to their previous spots, attempting to look nonchalant.  Remy winked at Logan, beckoning him to play along.  

"Hello.  I'm Davis Cameron, Ororo's date."  

Logan slowly looked up and down Cameron's frame.  "Don't look like much."  

Remy glanced up from his card game.  "Hmmm.  So, pay up now."

Davis wrinkled up his forehead in confusion.  "What?"

Flipping another card onto the pile, Remy stated, "Pay up now.  You ain't taking her out, den paying."

Blinking, Davis stood with his mouth hanging open.

"We ain't got all day, Davy," Logan added, letting a note of anger creep in.

"I…what?"

Remy tossed another card aside.  "Look.  It obvious to me that 'Roro must have allowed you to hire her.  I'm her pimp.  Pay up."

Davis sputtered, and tried to formulate words.  "Bu…but…we're…I didn't…she's a prostitute?"

"Non.  You not in her league, though.  Only way dis must have happen is that you hired her."  

Ororo happened to come down just then, and catch the tail end of the conversation.  "Ignore them, Davis.  They are just being overprotective, is all."  

Turning to the sound of Ororo's voice, Davis gave a goofy grin, and spluttered, "Gee, Ororo.  You look nice."  

"Thank you.  I shall be along in a moment.  Go grab your jacket from the entrance."  As Davis nodded and left, Ororo's voice dropped to a low, soft breath as she leaned in close.  "And if the static electricity would not ruin my hair, you both would be feeling my wrath."  A rumble of thunder backed up her threat as she quickly stood up, and imperiously strode away.  

Logan looked over at Remy, a grin teasing at his lips.  "I think you're in trouble."

Remy nodded.  "Yeah."  He flicked another card to the discard pile.  "But when she leaned over to threaten me, it was a really nice view."  Gathering his cards, he stood and began to walk to Rogue's room as Logan twisted off another beer top and laughed.

AN2:

Stormfreak:  Yes, they'll all end up nekkid.  Just not together.  I really hope they shower at some point.  Eww.

Amelia, Ororis Storm, and Sioned136:  Thanks!

Ninamonkey:  Hope you like the borrow.  It kinda inspired me.  ;)

Wahinetoa:  *points up*  Remy's up thataway.  Plus, he'll get more focus time soon.  I always thought that Scott and Ororo should just be able to jam on guitars, I'm glad I'm not the only one.


	3. Padnat

AN:  If anyone has any good suggestions for Taina to try to name herself as a codename, leave them.  Well, not good ones.  Mildly stupid.  Like along the lines of "No See 'Em Girl."

A pair of red eyes squinted and strained to see around the corner, toward the front door.  A light curse was uttered as the solitary blind slipped out and crashed down, obscuring the watcher's view.  Frowning, he slid his index finger under the bottom edge of the cream blind and waited.  How long could they possibly take on the front porch?  Mind you, they were not locked in a passionate kiss, so Remy was not too perturbed.  However, he still wanted that Davis gone.  Now.  Or perhaps sooner.  Yeah, sooner worked.

Snorting in frustration, Remy attempted to will Storm to shift her position so that he could get a better glance.  She had her back to the window, which he appreciated, but she was blocking off Davis' face so that Remy couldn't read his lips.  _Lips that better not 'ave touched my padnat._  

Ah, there.  Remy propped his foot up on the dark leather couch for a better angle.  Ororo had taken a step closer to the door.  He squinted further, and began to lip read.

"Ororo, I had a great time tonight.  Sorry about the mess, I'll pay for your dress to be cleaned."  

If only Ororo would turn to the side, I could make out what she's saying… 

"You're a super girl, 'Ro.  You're my angel, sent from above."  

_If 'dere's any more cheese thrown out here, I'm gonna go find a nice Merlot to relax wit'._

"You're even better than my sister!"

Way to go, Davy.  Incest is a wonderful comparison. Bastard's moving in for the kiss now.  Wonder if I can slip a card underneath the doorframe…

Davis closed his eyes, and leaned slowly forward, advancing on Ororo like a gaping-mouthed tuna.  She did not notice, however, as she had stepped inside, and closed the door.  Davis, without Ororo to stop his descent, fell forward, and kissed the doorbell, sending the tones ringing throughout the mansion.  Embarrassed, he sprinted away, hopped into his white Ford Tempo, and sped off.

"Remy, you can reveal yourself now.  I know that you were watching us."

Emerging from the parlor room, Remy stepped into the expansive tiled foyer, a lazy grin firmly set on his face.  "Why you think 'dat, Stormy?"

Ororo began to walk toward Remy, "Because I know you that well."  She brushed by him, making her way toward the staircase in the hallway.  

"Don' I get to hear how your date went?"

Turning, Ororo quirked up a side of her mouth in an odd grin.  "Ask Logan.  He was spying on us."

"But you not tell your padnat?"  Widening his eyes to appear similar to a puppy dog, Remy struck for the guilt trip.  "I see what I mean to you."

Ororo let her head loll back, and released her breath through her mouth in a sharp gust.  "Very well.  We shall walk around the grounds."  

Remy brightened up considerably.  Offering his arm to Ororo, he led them both outside to walk around the mansion.  "So, where'd you go?"

Ororo kicked off her shoes, and left them on the front porch before stepping onto the cool, damp grass.  She sighed, "the local eatery."  

"Dat greasy joint?"  Remy howled with laughter, bent over to clutch at his stomach.  "What, he think, 'It'll cost over five bucks, it's a classy joint?'"  

"You saw his vehicle, Remy.  He is not exactly the richest person alive."  

"But to the Roadkill Café?  Chere, the motto is 'You Kill It, We Grill It."  

Idly, Ororo extended a hand over the small purple flowerbeds, creating a tiny rain cloud to water them.  "Yes, I realize that."  

Glancing over, Remy noticed a dark spot on Ororo's shirt, right between her breasts.  "How'd dat get there?"

Snorting, Ororo picked at her shirt.  "A clumsy attempt to feel me up."  

"What?"  A flash of red started as a card was suddenly charging in Remy's hand.  

"Do not worry, he felt nothing.  He attempted the tired 'touch the necklace' trick, but forgot he was holding his soda at the time.  It spilled onto my shirt.  Onto happier things, how are you and Rogue doing?"

Remy narrowed his eyes.  "I'll let dat topic change slide for now, Stormy."  He straightened up again.  "We're doin' alright, I guess."

The partners turned the corner, breathing in the fresh scent of the fragrant grass and flowers.  On a cool night, it was possible to catch a breeze that scent all the plant's scents mixing around.  "Just alright?  Is there a problem?" Ororo asked, a faint note of concern creeping in.

"Non.  We're fine.  Nothing new."

Smirking, Ororo poked Remy in the side.  "Could it be that the wild Cajun is settling down?"  

"Non!" Remy spat out, indignant.  "I'm not settling down!"

"I am not sure," Ororo teased, "you have gone from late nights drinking to late nights spying on a girl you are not even dating.  You have been domesticated, my friend."  

Remy lightly shoved Ororo, causing her to stumble away from him and take a step into the soft soil.  "Only watching you 'cause you're my padnat.  And I don't like dat Davis."  

Ororo rolled her eyes.  "You do not like anyone, Remy." 

"Damn straight I don't."  Crossing his arms over his lean chest, Remy grunted a bit over the thought of a guy taking Storm out.  "None of 'em are good for you."

Sighing, Ororo crossed her arms horizontally as well.  "I believe that even if I did find the perfect man, you would disapprove, Remy."  

Remy's eyebrows raised in thought before he nodded in acquiescence.  "Maybe I just want you for myself."  He slipped an arm around her narrow waist, "I can be a bit jealous, you know."

"Rogue would kill you if you tried anything."

"Really?"  Remy's mouth turned up in a sly grin.  "Maybe she want you herself, non?"

Taking a broader step, Storm slipped away from Gambit's grasp.  "You are impossible, Remy."

"But you love me for it anyway."

Having completed a circle around the mansion, the two former thieves stepped back onto the wooden porch.  "Unfortunately, and against my better judgment, I do, Remy."

Remy grinned, showing off his teeth.  "Because I'm so cute."  Ororo rolled her eyes once more.  "Hey, Stormy?"

Ororo dropped her hand from the doorknob and turned to face Remy.  "Yes?  And do not call me that."

"Thought you said Logan was spying on you.  Where he be, then?  Not make it home with you?"

With practiced ease, Ororo snaked her right hand back behind her curtain of thick, heavy hair, and fished out a medium-length cord with two ends to it.  "Distributor wire for Logan's vehicle.  He is walking home tonight."  With a wink, she stepped inside the mansion as Remy bowled over with laughter.

_________________________

"Taina, this is the Danger Room.  This is where you will learn to control your gifts."  Gambit, Storm, Wolverine, Jean, Scott, Rogue, Jubilee, and the Professor were in the Danger Room along with the new recruit, attempting to explain to her the function of the room.  

Taina looked over at Jean, securing the image of a friendly face in her mind before responding.  "Why are the walls so high and shiny?"  

Jean smiled, and swept her arm around to indicate the vastness of the room.  "The metal is both to dampen powers, and to reflect imagery.  It's so high so that those of us that can fly can practice in here also."

Eyes wide with admiration and wonder, Taina shone at Jean.  "Can you fly, Ms. Grey?"  

"I can use my mind to lift me up and hover.  The only true natural flyer here is Rogue, but Storm can use the winds to simulate flight."  

Taina nodded.  "Why am I here, though?  I don't know what I'm doing."  

The Professor wheeled over to a small control panel on the side of the curved metal wall.  Tapping a few buttons, a high-pitched whine sung out, and three holographic Friends of Humanity members appeared with baseball bats in hand.  "Most of us learn to control our powers best in danger.  Your goal is to defeat the FOH members."  

The X-Men backed up to the wall, leaving Taina in the middle.  The three simulations advanced on her, and she turned tail and ran, attempting to hide behind Jean or Scott.  "Help!" she cried, shaking in her sweat suit.

"Go," Jean prodded, mentally nudging Taina back out to the FOH members.  "Don't run, use your powers."

Taina began backing up again, as Logan indicated that he could no longer smell her presence.  Opening her mouth to scream again, it came out silently.  She could no longer be heard.  Her voice came back, and she yelled for the holograms to stay back before dropping to her knees and covering her head, whimpering.  She certainly wasn't a natural fighter, by any stretch of the word.  

Sighing, the Professor stopped the program, and Taina stood up.  "I'm no good at this," she said, downcast.

"It's alright, my child.  In fact, how about we ask the X-Men to do the same thing you're doing?"  Everyone looked at Xavier, puzzled.  "In two weeks time, they will each demonstrate a new use of their powers here in the Danger Room to assure you that it just takes time."  

As the Professor led Taina out of the room, the rest of the X-Men looked at each other before Scott spoke what was on everyone's mind.  "We're doomed."

AN2:  Let me make this clear.  Ready?  THERE WILL BE NO SEX IN THIS FIC.  As I told Stormfreak once, think of this fic as the Champagne Room.  And, as we all know, there's No Sex In The Champagne Room.  Got it?  Make one off-hand remark, and *poof*, everyone thinks we're gonna get naked.  Do I need a "sarcasm alert" sign?  *wanders off, mumbling* ;P

Sioned36, OrorisStorm:  Thanks!  Look!  It's more!

Stormfreak:  Of course, I *could* break my AN just for you and have a nekkid Davy.  Just cause I know you'd _looooooooooove_ that.  Wow, that broke my sarcasm meter.  Dang.  Gotta buy a new one.

Wahinetoa:  You're making me blush.  And please, I can barely describe a Coke can, you can describe a scene.  I should be begging off your feet here.  In fact…you need to write something!  Now.  This is not a request.

Rhapsody:  Wolverine sits on the old gum tree, eating all the gumdrops he can see.  Stop, Wolverine!  Stop, Wolverine!  Leave some there for me!  (I think hanging in a tree works.)

Ninamonkey:  No prob.  I'm sure you inspired this somehow, too.

Rain Dragon:  Davy drives a Tempo.  I can't think of a worse punishment for him.  ;)


	4. Darlin'

"Maybe if I grew my hair out, I could be a rock star."

"Do you have a fever, Scott?"

"Of course not, Ororo."  Scott smiled as his voice, toned with a mixture of sarcasm and wistfulness, made Ororo laugh in response.  

"But," said Ororo, a wry questioning look escaping, "what are you going to do about the glasses?  It is not as if you can take them off for a photo shoot."

Scott pursed his lips, deep in thought.  "Bono wears his all the time.  I can get away with it."  Strumming another chord, he paused again as Storm fought to keep herself from laughing out loud.  "Of course, that would make Jean a groupie.  I don't know if she'd overly care for that turn of things."  He strummed another chord, grinning.  "And you of course."

"And me what," she said indignantly.  

"You'd be a groupie, too."

"Now I know that you have a fever, Scott.  You are delusional."  

Propping his foot up onto the familiar cedar chest, Scott began a song that Ororo didn't recognize.  However, that didn't bother her, as she was content to lean back against the wood paneling and let the music flow.  

Pausing, Scott drew his eyebrows together.  "Jean's coming."  Right as Jean turned the corner to enter the room, Scott threw his arms around his co-leader, hugging her, and pretended to be shocked at Jean's entrance.  "Jean!  Oh!  You caught us in the middle of our torrid affair."

Jean cocked a single eyebrow before strolling over to the couch.  "Hugging?  Gee, 'Ro, if that's torrid, you can keep him."  

Scott released Ororo as he turned to Jean.  "What's up?"  

"Practice, dear.  Gotta get ready for the exhibition.  Let's go."

"All right, all right.  See ya later, Ororo."

Bobby then entered the room, flopping down to watch a movie.  "Hey, Storm."

"Hello, Robert."  She stood to go into the kitchen for something to drink, when Bobby's confused voice stopped her.  

"Hey, Storm?  You were the one that last recorded something, right?"  

"Yes," said Ororo, a bit confused.  "Why?"

Pressing a button on the sleek remote, Bobby un-muted the television.  Soft sounds caused Ororo to snap her head around and walk over to the couch.  She gasped as the screen showed two people being rather…intimate.  

As in screaming in pleasure intimate.

With handcuffs.

"Then why was this the channel the VCR was set to, Storm?" questioned Bobby, clearly amused.

"That is not right!  Someone must have changed the setting!" sputtered Ororo, grasping for a solution.  

"Well, let's see."  Rewinding the tape a bit, Bobby then pressed, "play" to see what Ororo had recorded.  Ororo prayed for her show about Africa to be on the tape.  But Africa certainly wasn't the subject of the two people on the screen.  

"Gee, 'Ro, you learn something new everyday.  Who ever knew you watched this stuff?"

"I do not!" she fired, mortified.  "I specifically set the channel to Discovery!"

Bobby crinkled his eyes at the screen.  "'Ro, you set the television to Discovery.  You have to set the VCR."  

"That is not what I did?"

"Nope."  

"Oh."  Ororo sat down, eyes staring at the far wall.  A hint of a blush began showing on her cheeks as she sat in shock.  

Bobby smiled.  "Don't worry.  Your show's on repeat tonight.  I'll program the VCR to record it.  Over this stuff," he indicated at the screen."

"Thank you, Robert."

"But, I'll have to do it later.  Just remembered – it's recycling day."

Ororo smiled and waved him off just as Logan entered the room, his ever-present flannel hanging off him.  "Hey, 'Ro.  What are ya doing for the freak parade we've gotta perform in?"

Ororo gave an enigmatic smile, and intoned, "You'll see."

"Nature-girl music and some rain.  Got it."  

"And what, perhaps, are you going to do?"

Showing off his canines, Logan grinned.  "Figured I'd hack at something 'till it fell."

Sighing, Ororo rose from the chest, and sat down next to Logan, her gray sweatshirt winding its way around her body.  "The point is to learn something new, or be creative, Logan.  Slashing at an enemy is hardly new for you."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?"  He released his claws, the metal points rapidly extracting from within his hands.  "Not like I can be creative with these for powers."

"Then learn something new."

Logan snorted.  "What am I supposed to do?  Show off I learned how to sew a dress?"

"Well, then show off your precision cutting abilities," said Ororo as she leaned back against the couch.

A smirk slid onto Logan's face.  "OK, I'll just precisely cut off your top.  That work?  I'll enjoy it at least."

"Logan!"

"Fine, fine," he relented before smirking again.  "Yours and Jean's tops.  Double your pleasure, double your fun."  

"Double your pain, double your agony," Ororo dryly said.

"Ya know, for a peace-loving gal, you sure do threaten me a lot.  What's that saying Hank loves?  Oh, right.  'Me thinks the lady doth protest too much.'"

"You wish," Ororo said under her breath.

"Well, while I'm wishing," Logan began, "I'll wish for a sandwich.  Come on, let's get lunch."

Shrugging her shoulders in acquiescence, Ororo stood and followed Logan into the kitchen.  "By the way, Logan?"  

The muffled echo alerted Ororo that Logan's head was already buried in the refrigerator.  "Yeah, darlin'?"

"Your distributor wire is in the garage, third drawer on the left."   

"So that's what you did to my car!" said Logan, shocked and impressed.  "I couldn't see what in the world you had done – thought you had fried it with a bolt or somethin'."

"Now, Logan," she chided, "do you really find me for such a Neanderthal?  There are much better methods than simply frying something."  Reaching into the cupboard, she pulled down two plain white ceramic plates.  "And besides, that would make it too obvious.  I required a head start home."

Logan laughed as he pulled out the trappings for a sandwich.  "And here I thought that Gumbo was the sneak in the house."

"We were a pair, Logan," she said, eyes dancing.  

"Between the two of ya, I'm surprised that the Swamp down there has anything left."  

"Hey, Stormy," Gambit called from the doorway.  "Time to go."

Logan raised an eyebrow.  "Go?  Where you takin' her, Cajun?"  

Gambit smirked.  "To my bedroom."

Logan frowned.  "What about Mississippi?"

"She's there, too.  Trios are fun."

Ororo rolled her eyes, and placed her hand on Logan's shoulder.  "Hardly.  We are going to the Danger Room to practice for the exhibition."

"I thought it was an individual deal," said Logan.

"It is.  However, I have asked for Remy to assist me in my endeavor."

"All right, darlin'.  Whatever you say."  

AN2:  Still, no hints as to what Tania should name herself?  Fine.  One more round o' begging.  You don't want me to have to come up with names.  She'll name herself things like Wobbuffett if it's left up to me.    

Stormfreak:  Right, right.  Watch yourself, or I'll make this a romance to spite you. :P

Scififreak:  No, no romance.  I can't write mush.  

Minarya:  Thanks.  That easy-going banter is kinda a trademark of them, eh?

Ororis Storm:  Thanks!

Wahinetoa:  Nope, Davis can't catch a break.  That's the whole point. ;)  And writing Ro and Remy together is fun…they just bounce off e/o so well.

Rhapsody:  Nope…I drove a Tempo.  Well, drove is a subjective word.  More like "sat on hood of Tempo,"  "waited for AAA with Tempo," and "took Tempo to shop."  Ford = Fix or Repair Daily. ;)

Sioned136:  Hank?  Enh, I'm not too skilled at writing him.  Can't pin him well.  But we will poke into the student/teacher relationship between Xavier and Storm.

And…Mr. No Name…I'm sorry.  You drive a Tempo?  You have my utmost sympathy.


	5. Performer

AN:  The songs used are owned by much more powerful people than myself.  So, they could be owned by anyone, really.  I have all the power of a moist sponge.  Less humor in this chapter, I apologize.  

_________________

"Ya do realize that no one else could get away with what ya did to my car, 'Ro."  Still a bit amazed over Ororo's little car stunt, Logan walked with her toward the Danger Room for the exhibition.  Glancing over at the weather witch, he noted a small, secretive smile playing around her lips.  He frowned in response, normally when Storm had her uniform on, she was all business.  Tugging his mask over his eyes, Logan made an irritated snort.  Showing off like a piece of meat, why he…

"Really, Logan?  I am the only one that could get away with disabling your car?"  Arms folded over her chest, Ororo calmly strode alongside Wolverine, still having the barest hint of a Cheshire Cat grin tweaking her mouth.  

"What do ya mean, 'Ro?"

"I believe that Jubilation could also get away with it."  She smiled wryly.  "Or Katherine.  Or Jean.  Or…"

"Point taken."  

Her long curtain of hair swinging along with her steps, Ororo cocked her head slightly to the side in thought.  "I wonder what the others will be doing."

Logan shrugged, clearly uncaring.  "We'll find out."  

Tugging her sleeves into place, Ororo glanced over at Logan.  "Do you not care at all?"

"We'll find out when we find out.  'Till then, it doesn't matter to me."  

As they rounded the corner, the walls changed from a polished wood to a cold steel, denoting the training area.  Logan brushed against the wall with an exposed shoulder, and recoiled slightly from the coldness.  No matter how much the Danger Room appealed to his feral side, he never did care for the metallic, antiseptic smells.  

It was subtle, but Logan noticed it anyway.  A calming breath from his strolling partner.  He nodded imperceptibly in recognition.  Her claustrophobia kicking in.  No matter that the Danger Room and accompanying halls were expansive in size, the metallic walls and lack of windows still made Ororo a bit uncomfortable for a brief moment.  For a moment, he wondered if that extended to all buildings.  His face softened a bit.  No wonder she preferred to be outside.  

Ororo's fingers danced across the keyboard, and the Danger Room's door slid open to reveal the rest of the currently present X-Men assembled, waiting.  

"Ah, Storm, Wolverine.  Do come in."  Professor Xavier smiled, and wheeled around to face Taina.  "Taina, I hope this shows you that no matter how polished and skilled someone appears to be, we can all learn new things."  

Taina nodded from her place next to Jean.  "Thanks, Professor."  

A pop of gum exploded, and Jubilee piped up.  "And some of them could use a bit of humility training."  She smiled, a hint of mischief evident.  "Bonus, I get to show off what I can do."     

Taina turned her head to follow Jubilee's erratic movements.  Clearly, she wanted to ask what Jubilee's powers were, but she was a bit intimidated by the exuberant personality of the firecracker.  Screwing up her courage, she squeaked, "And what do you do?"  

Jubilee smiled, and waggled her finger.  "I make stuff go boom."  Sliding her sunglasses down over her eyes, she rolled back the sleeves of her ever-present yellow jacket and fired off a few short bursts of light.  "See?"

Nodding, Taina's eyes widened with fascination.  Now, that, _that_ was a cool thing to do.  Much better than making yourself invisible.  _Although, the smelling thing might come in handy for controlling body odor…_

"Are we ready to begin?"  The Professor's voice broke into Taina's thoughts, causing her to startle at bit, her mousy brown hair shaking about her face.  "Now, who would like to begin?"  

Stepping forward with a broad, cocky grin on her face, Rogue saluted the group.  "Me."  She removed her jacket, gloves, and left just the bodysuit on.  As Gambit gave a wolf whistle, she frowned harshly at him.  Damn Cajun.  

Jubilee sprinted to the side, tapping in a keyboard sequence that activated a small CD tray.  As it slid out, she called to the Southern Belle, "Track three?"  As Rogue nodded, Jubilee carefully inserted the compact disc into the computer's tray, cuing the selection to the correct track.  She popped her gum again.  "Ready when you are!"

To the side, Logan groaned.  "No one ever said anything about music," he mumbled, evidently nonplussed by the development.  

Ororo smiled, and leaned down.  "I'm sure Jubilation will choose something for you."

Logan rolled his eyes.  "That's what I'm afraid of."    

A happy, bouncy rhythm began, and Rogue flew into the air.  Ororo heard Scott whisper to Jean about what was new in Rogue's performance before the fiery redhead hushed him.  Rogue spun herself around before abruptly letting herself fall out of the air, plummeting to the ground.  Gambit took a half step forward, obviously wanting to run and snatch her before she hit the ground.  

Creaking, monotone voices made Ororo divert her attention from Rogue's descent.  A pair of Sentinels had arrived, stepping towards the falling Rogue.  One turned his palm over, and extended a tendril to catch Rogue in mid-fall.  Wolverine involuntarily unsheathed his claws, as Taina yelled for the Professor to stop the simulation.  

Just as the metal touched Rogue's waist, she seemed to wake up from her daze, gripping the strand tightly.  "Thanks!" she brightly called, and yanked, ripping the snake-like appendage out of the Sentinel's hand.  As it staggered back for a brief second, Rogue whipped the heavy tendril around her head, and used it as a whip to decapitate the Sentinel.  Without pausing, she bent her body back to let it pass over her unharmed, then continued the whip effect over to slice the other robot in half.  

As the room brightened once more, Rogue landed, and took a bow.  Everyone applauded, and Jubilee shut off the music.  "So, who's next?" the Professor prodded.  

Nervous glances darted about the room.  No one really wanted to follow that act.  Finally, Logan grunted and stepped forward.  "I'll go."  Jubilee made a motion towards the CD player, but Logan growled.  "If what you're gonna torture my ears with is one of those damned boy bands, or those girls you've got on those posters, forget it."  Jubilee pouted, and began to form a comeback, but Logan's growl stopped her.  

After an impressive display of a controlled rage, Taina had her suspicions confirmed:  the wolf man was absolutely, without a doubt, one hundred percent certifiable.  She made a mental note to never speak to him aside from when necessary, and edged closer to Jean, whom she felt comfortable with.  

A few more people performed, and everyone was getting a bit excited to see what was coming next.  Finally, Scott stepped forward, and stopped Jubilee from putting on any background music.  Calmly, he stepped in front of his wife, and adjusted his position so that he was just off center.  Four Sentinels emerged, and commanded for everyone to halt.  Taking a deep breath, Scott nodded his head once.  Jean reached up, and removed his glasses.  The assembled group, minus Wolverine, gave a small gasp at their leader's glasses being voluntarily removed when he was in front of Jean.

Before anyone could think, Scott opened one eye, the red beam grazing the fine hairs on the side of Jean's head and striking the wall behind her.  It bounced off at a slight angle, passing through one robot, and created a beautiful geometric pattern as it struck and killed all four Sentinels before dissipating.  Scott closed his eye, Jean placed his glasses carefully on the bridge of his nose, and Scott walked back to join the breathless group.  

A tense moment passed, and then wild applause burst out.  People were shouting, cheering, stomping their feet.  Taina, in particular, seemed to shine with adoration for Scott's performance.    

After a breathtaking display from Jean that culminated with the simultaneous destruction of Mr. Sinister, Omega Red, and three Sentinels, everyone hollered Jean's name in awe.  Then, she dropped the bomb.  "That was all in your heads.  Just a little mind game."  

A round of good-natured groaning, followed by a wink from Jean prompted a rallying cry that Jean "cheated" and should be disqualified.  "Look at that!  She didn't even break a sweat!" Gambit cried.  Finally, after it all settled down, the assembled group pivoted to face Storm, the last competitor.  

Ororo strolled over to Jubilee and handed her a small case.  "Track one, please."  The Asian youth nodded, and began setting the CD player to go off.  Calmly walking toward the center of the room, Storm gave the room an once-over glance before ascending into the air.  She gave a curt nod to signal for the music to begin.  

A lazy, drifting African beat began, and Ororo began to twirl with it.  She shaped a rain cloud, infused it with a flash of lightning, and encircled herself within it.  Extending her other hand, she casually created a simple breeze to play and constantly vex with the weather pattern she was sculpting.  Her long, white hair intermixed with the white puffy clouds she created near her head as she spun in time to the music.

The audience stood with placid smiles.  Sure, it was pretty, but it wasn't anything special.  It was a nice treat to see her dance in the air, though.  

Storm brought her hands together as the music wound down, clearing the air of the clouds.  She turned halfway away from the crowd, her side facing them.  The music slowed, and stopped as she slowly extended her hand out, her head flopped toward Gambit.  The X-Men were about to clap, when Gambit stepped forward.  A wave of puzzlement swept through the crowd:  what was going on?  

Gambit reached inside his coat and pulled out his metal staff.  Extending it, he smiled.  Storm remained frozen in the air as Gambit smirked and twirled it a bit for show, and then threw it up to Ororo.  She caught it in her outstretched hand as the music restarted; now the beginning to a driving, pulsing heavy beat.  As the music interlaced with a female's breathy vocals that began to rise in crescendo and pitch, Ororo began to spin the staff around her body, going faster with each turn.  

The music snapped to a faster pace, guitars kicking in, and Ororo began to weave her body around the spinning staff, her hair whipping about her.  Flashes of silver and white blended as the staff and her hair became faster and faster.  Abruptly, she stopped, tossing the staff into the air.  Winking, she caught it again, and held it out directly in front of her.  She charged it, the metal being an excellent conductor, and began spiraling her body and the lightning staff at a feverish pace.  Each pass, she added more electricity, the lightning now beginning to arc off the staff and onto Storm's body, making the staff and herself one item.  

A crash in the background music, and Storm stopped, slamming the staff into the ground and discharging the stored electricity.  The charge raced along a wire laid into the ground, and traveled to a few practice dummies, lighting them on fire before they exploded into a fine dust of plaster.  The music stopped, and Storm dropped to the ground, returning the staff to a smiling Gambit.  

The first to recover was Jubilee.  "Wow, Storm!"  Similar sentiments were entered, and a friendly exchange about who "won" was bantered about before Scott was finally pronounced the "winner."  

On their way out, Logan stopped Ororo.  "Hey 'Ro, I didn't know you could staff fight."

Ororo smiled, a hint of wryness creeping in.  "I cannot, Logan.  As Jubilee would put it, I can just 'twirl fast and make it pretty.'"  

Logan shook his head, and headed out the door.  

"Ororo?  May I see you in my office, please?" the Professor inquired.  

"Certainly."    

AN2:

Next chapter – Storm speaks with the Professor, Taina decides on a codename (or, makes an attempt to), and Remy hogs Storm's free time.  Just because he can.

Rhapsody – Yup, sarcasm is easy.  Just say the dead truth in a mocking voice.  'Tis fun!

SF- Sorry?  

Aurora – Luckily, she wasn't in that movie, now was she? ;)

Ororis Storm – I hear you about the Scott thing.  Too many times, he's just the foil for the author's favorite character to mock.  It's quite bothersome.

Storm13- "Wraith," eh?  Hmmm.

Broadway – I've come to love Scott.  I tend to love the abused characters, and I've decided to actually give him a personality.  Thanks for reading!

Silverblade – Mirage?  That's good.  I like it.  And I'm thoroughly convinced that Gambit would flirt with a rock if you put lipstick on it. ;)


	6. Daughter

AN:  Yeah, bug me about how late it is later.  And no, it's not later yet.  See if you can spot our guest.

As Ororo padded along down to the Professor's office, she sighed deeply.  As of late, the Professor had been placing more and more responsibility on Jean and Scott, and removing the burden from her.  While it had been a nice change of pace for a while, Ororo had quickly grown weary of sitting around watching the world go by.  That silly little date with Davis was just a symptom of her rampant fidgetiness.  As much as she hated to admit it, she almost required the workload she had grown accustomed to.  It kept her busy, kept her thinking.  And Ororo Munroe was not an idle woman.  

Making the last winding turn, she pondered what the Professor could want to see her for.  Probably just another "harmless check on my love life," she mused.  The Professor was like any other father figure: a bit protective on whom he approved of, while at the same time a bit teasing.  Considering that there were only a few people in the mansion with currently active love lives, Ororo figured that the Professor did more than just check on her.  

Softly rapping her knuckles against the heavy cherry wood door, Ororo paused to wait for the Professor's acknowledgement before entering the cluttered office.  While most people would consider the Professor a neat freak, Ororo always had pegged him as a packrat, cluttering the office with trinkets from friends and news clippings about mutants.  After all, who else would need so many paperweights?  

"Ororo, dear.  How are you today?"  Xavier looked up as he spoke, eyes shining for one of his prize students.

"Very well, Professor.  And yourself?"

"Just fine, dear.  Please, have a seat."  

Winding around the furniture, Ororo gracefully placed herself into one of the elegant green chairs facing the desk.  "What is on your mind?"  

"Actually, I have a particular purpose for you, Ororo.  In the not too distant future, I hope to have a new student join us."  Rifling through some loose papers, Xavier came across one with a photo on it.  "This is Nina.  She is a mutant with an unusual ability."  Turning the paper around, he allowed Ororo to see "Nina" more closely.  "She seems to be able to split her personality, and devote some into another creature.  Most often, she chooses this," he pointed, "a golden brown monkey that serves as her constant companion."  

Ororo studied the picture of the monkey, a slight crease forming on her forehead.  "A very interesting power indeed."

"Yes.  I was hoping that if she does arrive, that you would take her under wing, Ororo."

Ororo looked mildly shocked.  "Me, Professor?  With her personality split, would not Jean be a better choice?"

"No, I do not think so.  I fear Jean's talent may frighten her, make her feel as if someone is trying to rip her shaky personality apart.  I feel your calming influence may help guide her."  

"I am honored, Professor, and I accept."  

Xavier smiled, and a hint of humor crept into his eyes.  "So, Ororo…" he trailed.

Ororo rolled her eyes, and finished his sentence for him.  "…how is the love life coming?"  She huffed a bit.  "You ask that every time, Professor."  

"And yet, I remain curious every time."  

Leaning back and allowing her shoulders to sink into the overstuffed chair, Ororo sighed.  "There is nothing to tell, Professor.  My lack of a love life could fill the pages of a book with its dull persistence."  

"Did you not have a date with a young blond man recently?"

"Yes."  Ororo plucked at her hemline.  "Unfortunately, 'young' was the operative adjective.  I do not think he is a bad young man, just that he does not possess the maturity necessarily to be in a relationship with an X-Man."  

The Professor leaned forward and looked directly into Ororo's eyes.  She unconsciously fidgeted under his piercing stare, suddenly feeling a bit like a side of meat laid out on display for everyone to see its innards.  "Are you thinking of yourself as an X-Man, or a woman first?"  

"Obviously, I have to consider the ramifications of dating while I remain an active member…"

Holding up a hand, Xavier silenced her.  "Considering and allowing to dictate are wholly different concepts.  Keep that in mind."  

Ororo pursed her lips, trying to retort, but failed.  Once again, her father figure had effectively bisected her without even trying.  

"That's why she should jus' date me.  Make life simpler."  Remy stepped in the open door and stood behind Ororo, dropping his hands onto her shoulders.  "After all, I not care that she's an X-Man."  

Infuriated, Ororo spun in her chair, knocking Remy's hands off her.  "Were you eavesdropping, Remy LeBeau?"

"Non!  Jus' passing by when I heard something about your love life.  And I care very much about my _padnat's _love life."  Remy added an innocent smile on to the end of the sentence to punctuate his 'pure motive.'  

"Thank you for the talk, Professor," said Ororo, clearly ignoring Gambit for the moment.  "If you will excuse me, I need to have a chat with my _friend_ here."  

"Thank you for coming to my office, Ororo.  Please, come back soon.  I do enjoy these chats."  He nodded, signaling Ororo to leave.  

Remy lazily made his way out of the office, Ororo hot on his heels.  Once they were both outside, Ororo carefully closed the door before whirling to face Remy.  "Do you have no sense of privacy?  Do you not respect my personal life?"  She poked hard into his chest, causing his ever-present trench coat to billow out around him.  

"Wanna have a picnic?"

Ororo sputtered a bit.  "What?  A…where did this come from?  Here I am trying to berate you for…"

"I've got that salad dressing you love."  

Ororo slumped against Remy, using his chest for support.  "Fine.  When?"  

_____________________________

 "I…..AMMMMM……GLAMOUR GIRL!"  Winking, Taina gave what she perceived to be a saucy smile before blowing a kiss.  She held the pose for a brief moment before dropping her head and moaning.  "Why are all the good names taken?"  

Looking into the mirror again, she attempted to assess herself fully.  Mosey brown hair, a slight build, and an average face.  Certainly not 'Glamour Girl.'  She pulled on her eyelids, looking at the black circles that seemed to take up permanent residence under her eyes.  Maybe she should just be Raccoon and get it over with.  She flopped back onto her bed, it speaking in protest of being abused.  

"'No-See-Em?'"  _No, that's a mosquito._  "'Butterfly?'"  _Yeah, about as effectual in a fight as one, too._  "'Fairy?'"  _What is it with these winged creature names?_  

Secretly, Taina wanted to fly.  When she first started getting powers, she was scared.  Afraid that everyone would shun her and leave her in the cold.  After a bit, though, she realized that powers might mean she could fly.  

Of course, what does she end up with?  The ability to have people not be able to smell her.  So helpful that was.  "No, Mr. Evil Man!  Don't come near me!  I have powers!  I can make you not smell if I've taken a shower or not!"  Taina huffed and rolled over, glancing into the mirror again, studying herself.  

"Maybe 'Ghost? That sounds appropriate.  Or 'Mirage.'  Maybe 'Wraith?'"  She buried her face into her pillow.  "Maybe I can just be 'Useless.'  That fits," she mumbled into her pillow.

_______________________  

 AN2:  No, it's still not later.  Next time, Ororo gets to flex her teaching muscle with the new students, while Scott leans on her to teach him something….

Yeah, I think Scott's quickly becoming my favorite character to write in interactions, along with Remy.  

MagnusXXN:  Nah, no romance.  I don't do it well.  They always turn out to be horrid mockeries of love.  I think that says something about me… ;)

Stormfreak:  See Nina's cameo above?  She'll return again.

Silverblade:  Yeah, I love Cyclops in well-written stories where they show he's more than a one-dimensional slide show.

Rhapsody:  Sarcasm made easy?  I could make millions… :P

Libby:  You're making me blush.  Stop it, it's contrasting with my lipstick. ;)

Lici:  Thanks!  And I need to catch up on your fics.

Nina:  There you are!  *points up*  And you're coming back in Chapter 7!

Darlin:  Ummm…now?


	7. Initiator

CHAPTER 7  
  
AN: That thing called "life" and "a job" has decided to kick my "ass" as of late. Sorry.  
  
"That is the end of your life, Remy Lebeau! If I do nothing else, I shall."  
  
Popping a strawberry into her open mouth, Remy smiled lazily at the fuming goddess. "You shall.have to finish de berry before talking again?" Leaning back on his hands, he waited for Ororo to calm down long enough to swallow the fruit lodged in her mouth.  
  
Eyes wide with shock, then narrowed in irritation, Ororo quickly swallowed the small berry and removed the leaves. "How dare you do this to me! I have responsibilities! I have people looking to me for guidance!"  
  
"You also have a lot of cleavage showing, know that?"  
  
Furious, Ororo screamed her frustration as she quickly worked to button the thin shirt covering her rather revealing chemise. Fingers refusing to work due to them shaking in frustration, Ororo yelled again and yanked off the overshirt altogether, throwing it a few feet away onto the damp grass. "I used to walk around naked, Remy. Why would a little cleavage bother me?" she replied, convinced she had gotten the better of him.  
  
"Why you not do that no more?" Sitting forward, Remy leaned closer, sitting himself beside her.  
  
"Do what, Remy?" she replied, exasperated.  
  
"Be naked. I got here too late to see you walk around de mansion naked all de time. Don' I get a fair view?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Ororo stood and started walking away. "Goodbye, Gambit."  
  
"Non, non. Come back here, Stormy. I didn't mean to make you leave." He said this as he relaxed back on his hands, giving him an even more arrogant pose.  
  
Without turning around, she called out, "Do not use that ridiculous nickname!" Pausing for an answer that she did not receive, she came back to the spread out blanket and sat next to Remy once more. It seemed no matter how furious she got with him, she always forgave him and came back. It was even more infuriating now that she thought about it.  
  
"Why must I always bend to your whims, Remy LeBeau?"  
  
Gambit grinned cheekily. "'Cause of my dimples. You know you can't resist, Stormy."  
  
Storm rolled her eyes and lay back, staring at the clouds. A comfortable silence accompanied the pair as they let the stresses of their lives float away with the white puffy clouds. Finally, after Ororo had closed her eyes, Remy leaned forward again, questioningly. "Aren't you supposed to be teachin' today?"  
  
Without opening her eyes, or moving her lips any more than necessary, she murmured an unintelligible reply.  
  
"Guess dat mean yes."  
  
Another murmur sounded affirmative before trailing off. A few moments later, Remy looked over to see Ororo's chest rise and fall rhythmically. "Stormy? Stormy? Guess she be sleepin'." A small smile crept on his face as he finally got to see his padnat relaxed. Digging in his coat pocket, he pulled out a small cell phone. After setting the alarm feature, he laid it down next to Ororo and left to let her sleep.  
  
After a startling awakening to the shrill tones of Handel's Messiah being played through a cell phone, Ororo rubbed her eyes, realized that Remy had let her sleep, and then looked down at the time.  
  
"Blast! I was supposed to meet my pupil fifteen minutes ago!" Hurriedly grabbing her things (and her discarded overshirt), she summoned a strong wind and accelerated back to the lower-level classrooms.  
  
After throwing open the door, she was surprised to see nothing but a small, golden-furred monkey perched on a chair. The monkey cocked its head at her, as if trying to study who this intruder was. It softly screeched, and dashed to the back of the room, into a closet. Ororo stepped forward, unsure of what to do. "Hello?" she called out, hesitantly.  
  
The monkey poked its head back out, and then waved. Ororo took a half-step back in shock - did the monkey understand English? Chittering in a high- pitched tone, the small primate climbed to the top of a bookcase before smiling. Smiling?  
  
"I-I have come to see Nina? Do you know where she is?" asked Ororo.  
  
Pursing its lips, the monkey appeared to think for a bit before opening its mouth wide and singing "Oh..the monkey wraps his tail around the flagpole, to see his asshole!"  
  
Startled, Ororo stepped toward the bawdily singing monkey, and then took a closer look. The monkey's eyes kept darting back toward the closet that it had come from earlier, as if reassuring itself that something was still in its proper position.  
  
Recalling Nina's personality-split powers, Ororo discreetly aimed a puff of wind to open the closet door and reveal a small girl hidden behind the coats. "Why, hello there Nina."  
  
The girl peered out, looking a tad frightened at the tall woman standing before her. Her dark hair was matted down from being in the cramped closet, and the chalk dust floating around the room had seemed to settle on her dark skin. "H.Hi?"  
  
Crouching with a soft groan, Ororo met the girl at eye level to better acquaint herself. "I am Ororo, called Storm at times. You are Nina, is that correct?" The girl nodded slowly. "Good. And this is your friend," Ororo indicated the monkey, "what is his name?"  
  
Not looking up, Nina mumbled, "I call 'im Gold."  
  
"Gold? Ah, well that is a cute name." Nina seemed to brighten at the approval. "Now, can you tell me about your special gift?"  
  
Shuffling her feet, Nina looked harder at a crack at the ground. "Well, I can make him be me, but only kinda. He's still a monkey, you know." Nina looked up at Ororo, waiting for her to understand. After all, everyone knows that adults require extra-long explanations for basic things. "And I can only do it if I can see 'em. If I can't, he's himself again. Well, he always was himself, but sometimes he's me, you know?"  
  
Ororo wasn't entirely clear on all of this, but nodded her head anyway to encourage the child to open up further. "And I can do it with other animals, but Gold's the easiest."  
  
"Do you think that's because you've known him for so long?"  
  
"I dunno. He just kinda came to me one day while my dad and I were at the zoo."  
  
Ororo raised an eyebrow. "And how did he break his cage?"  
  
Hunching down, Nina kicked at some imaginary dirt. "I kinda made him me a bit and had him pick the lock."  
  
If it had been any other student, Ororo would have reprimanded them for the display of breaking the law. However, as Nina had just come here, Ororo decided to reign in her chiding instincts for a bit. "Have you made any other animals break free?"  
  
"Naw. Just Gold here. He seemed like he wanted to be free. The others seemed kinda happy to be getting regular meals and a clean space and all that." Nina then shrugged, dismissing the last statement. "Gold here seemed different, that's all."  
  
Ororo wondered for a moment if the girl's perceptiveness was far more than anticipated. "Have you ever tried using your gifts on another person?" she asked with a bit of hesitation. After all, the responsibility factor would drastically increase if they had a young female who could take over anyone on their hands.  
  
Nina looked down sheepishly. "Yeah. But it didn't work. I tried it on my dad when he was going to ground me, but all I did was make him scratch his head." Nina pondered again, and a hint of confusion entered her eyes. "I also tried it on that guy you call Wolverine, 'cause he seems kinda like an animal," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, really? And what happened, Nina?"  
  
"Well," she shifted her weight, "I started taking over a bit, and one word drove me back out." Nina nodded forcefully. "A funny word, too. Not what I was expecting."  
  
Ororo raised an eyebrow. "And what would that word be?"  
  
Nina scrunched up her face in displeasure. "Beer."  
  
Try as she might, Ororo couldn't completely stifle her laughter. "Well, Nina, I think you'll find that with Logan, beer counteracts most rational thoughts."  
  
AN2: And beer counteracts any complaints about how late this is, right? *ducks* Don't complain, have a cold one! Coming up, Taina chooses a name (or least thinks she does), Scott corners Ororo about some new training ideas, and Logan appears. Possibly with beer.  
  
Rhapsody: I've decided to make "Nina" a more fleshed out character. Since I've decided that Taina (or she decided for me) was going to be Jean's groupie, I needed one for Storm.  
  
Viral: Yeah, unfortunately, Useless would have to be MY name. *g*  
  
Whinetoa: "The Muse," eh? Maybe. And yeah, you can't tell Remy off. Especially if he knows your weaknesses.  
  
Silverblade: Thanks!  
  
P-Chan21: There's enough romance stories out there, done by better writers than me. I'm actually thoroughly happy not writing them, as all I can think of are contrived plots. Bleh. I'll leave the talent to those with it. *g* 


End file.
